1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fool-proof mechanism for memory card, and particularly to a fool-proof mechanism comprising an asymmetrically configured insertion end formed in a memory card for prevention of any incorrect insertion of the memory card into an associated card read/write device.
2. The Prior Arts
In order to prevent a memory card, such as Multi Media Card, Smart Media Card, and Memory Stick Card, from being incorrectly inserted into an associated card read/write (R/W) device, a fool-proof mechanism is usually provided to the memory card. The fool-proof mechanism generally includes a removed chamfer or arc portion (or a recess) at a single corner of an insertion end of the memory card as well as a corresponding protruding portion (or a protrusion) on the mated R/W device.
However, such an arrangement is defective in some respects: an unsightly appearance; difficult to aim exactly and insert a card because of a single fool-proof mechanism; and no contact time difference available when jointing symmetrically flush aligned circuit's contacts with contact terminals. Thus, there are still rooms for improvements.